


Being a Parent 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Being a Parent 2

Clint was afraid of being,   
A parent.   
He didn't have good ones.  
His father was an abusive bastard.  
And his mother was too weak to,  
Defend her sons.  
Clint is afraid he will become like them.  
Because screwing up seems to be in the Barton DNA.  
He does not want to ruin anyones life.

But then he sees,  
Barney being a dad.  
Barney who hurt him become so gentle,   
Clint thinks if his brother,   
Can do it,  
Then so can he.  
His nephew helps him a lot.


End file.
